tentakles_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fkeljrhtowiuh
Introduction Fkeljrhtowiuh is believed to be the original Book of Ceeb, as it is possible that Fkeljrhtowiuh has suffered corruption over the years as a result of the closed-minded ones stealing and heavily-altering the book so that nobody would ever know the true story of Ceeb. It may be possible that in the Creepypasta Wiki (city of Cleric, as said in The Book of Ceeb), Fkeljrhtowiuh was kept and read by the few open-minded people in the city until Cleric's people took every copy they could find and imprison or kill their owners. Few people, however, managed to keep their copies of Fkeljrhtowiuh hidden, in hopes that people in the future may discover them and read the true story. Copies of Fkeljrhtowiuh were mostly written by different people. Several copies have been found, but appear to be to similar to The Book of Ceeb, others appeared to be too recent and unreliable, but one of them, which was the earliest and most different from The Book of Ceeb was found in an empty grave in the Creepypasta Wiki, with an author supposedly named "Cthulhu" (believed to be Tentacle Therapist, Turtle Cake Something, Strange Kitten-Muffin Something and Sacrificial Lamb). Fkeljrhtowiuh There was a dark time in the internet, a time in which open-mindedness was non-existent. But in this dark time, Ceeb came, and he was believed to be the god of open-mindedness. The most open-minded person you could ever see. Ceeb would give open-mindedness to people of the internet and have them spread his word. Ceeb eventually gathered an army of open-minded people, and with their forces, they overthrew the closed-minded people, ending the great war that lasted five minutes. But the closed-minded ones were not extinct as Ceeb thought. What remained of them left to another part of the internet to rebuild their population, and they would soon rise against Ceeb. Left with the dead closed-minded, Ceeb and his followers used the bones from their skeletons to create structures, and so the city Gjrehwk was born. But one of the skeletons was given life by the god of closed-mindedness to forever laugh and bring death, and this skeleton was named "LOLSKELETONS". Ceeb and his followers spent two long minutes fighting off the skeleton, and LOLSKELETONS was driven out of Gjrehwk, and he joined the closed-minded. Fearing another attack, Ceeb said to his followers, "Get some console copies of Doom 64 and build a wall with them. The open-mindedness of the proper way to play Doom 64 will keep the closed-minded ones away." So Ceeb's followers created more copies of Doom 64 and built a wall around Gjrehwk with them, protecting the city from any closed-minded threat. The god of closed-mindedness had a plan, however. He created the exact opposite of Ceeb, and his name was Beec. So the god of closed-mindedness attempted to send Beec into Gjrehwk, but the open-mindedness was too much for him, and it sent Beec into an alternate dimension of which he would never escape unless somebody were to bring him back. Unknowing of the Creepypasta Wiki being ruled by closed-minded people, Ceeb decided to visit, but he was banned countless times because they do not approve of his open-mindedness. Then seeing that the closed-mindedness of the internet continued to live, Ceeb added his own name to the names of all of his followers and sent them to war against the Creepypasta Wiki, but they were killed, and Ceeb abandoned Gjrehwk in search of more open-minded followers. It was in that search he would find Sacrificial Lamb, Cthulhu in a later time, and give this person commands to write a book, that would be called. So, I write Fkeljrhtowiuh here in hopes that you can help Ceeb and gather followers, and overthrow the Creepypasta Wiki, eradicating all closed-mindedness and begin a new age of open-mindedness and such.